An Unexpected Turn of Events
by bowtiesarecoollike
Summary: Times are hard. The war is raging on beyond the gates of Hogwarts. Determined to assist in the effort against Voldemort, James Potter elects his home as a safe house for Muggleborns, and is more than pleasantly surprised when the redhead he is particularly fond of shows up at his doorstep. JamesxLily.
1. Decision Making

At the conclusion of his 6th year at Hogwarts, James Potter noticed a large piece of parchment plastered on the corkboard of the Gryffindor common room.

 **MUGGLEBORN SAFEHOUSES NEEDED** , it read, **DO YOU HAVE ROOM TO SPARE? SIGN UP TODAY AND OFFER A SAFE PLACE FOR AN AT RISK WITCH OR WIZARD. CONTRIBUTE TO THE CAUSE AGAINST YOU-KNOW-WHO.**

Reading anything related to You-Know-Who tended to spark a fire within the 17 year old wizard, who immediately scribbled a note on his hand reminding him to bring up the topic to his parents when he returned to Potter Manor later that day.

Whilst packing away several of the Gryffindor ties strung around his dormitory and disposing of several empty Chocolate Frog wrappers, James mulled over who else he knew that was able to help.

Asking Sirius' family was straight-up laughable, not to mention useless as he mostly lived at James' anyway when they weren't at Hogwarts. With a slight feeling of dread James remembered that Sirius was in fact spending the majority of these holidays with his distant uncle of sorts. He lived in Germany and shared a mutual dislike of the Black's blood purity craziness that had infiltrated so many of the minds of Sirius' relatives, and it was in fact James who urged his best mate to take advantage of this and spend some time with a level headed family member for once.

 _Great._ James thought to himself. _These holidays are going to be properly dull. Maybe I can rope Moony in to staying at mine for more than one night. I swear the bloke reckons he might turn in to a wolf if he has more than one dose of mum's corned beef._ Remus was definitely out of the question as despite the fact that he is the nicest bloke probably in the history of forever, it isn't likely that residence with a werewolf would be considered a 'safehouse' in the eyes of the Ministry. Peter on the other hand could definitely help out, he's got a spare room that the guys use when they all stay over. James scribbled another note to owl Wormtail about it when he got the chance, as Peter had left the day before to attend his cousin's Wedding.

James felt another flare of excitement. He was helping out! He was going to assist in the fight against Voldemort! He had been itching to do something since the bastard Death Eaters had imperiused a sweet curly haired third year to poison her own family during the Christmas holidays the previous year. It made him livid. She had not returned to school when the holidays finished, rumours had it she had turned mad with guilt and now resided in long term care at St. Mungo's. No matter how small the task was, James was glad to help out wherever he can and however he can whilst he was still in school. The Auror academy could not come soon enough.

Satisfied with his amateur packing skills, James said his final goodbyes to the sixth year dormitory and shuffled his trunk downstairs with the pile of other Gryffindor's luggage who'd already gone down to breakfast. He knew Padfoot and Moony would be down there, enjoying the waffles they so often worshipped whilst chastising James for his regular and apparently dull choice of toast and marmalade.

Glancing around, James hoped to catch a glimpse of dark red hair, but the common room seemed to be filled with mopey seventh years hugging and weeping over how much they'll miss this place/eachother/the food. Despite wanting to join the war effort as soon as humanely possible, James couldn't help but sympathise. This castle was like a second home; he couldn't believe he only had a year left. Sighing heavily, James sauntered through the portrait hole to retrieve his owl. He didn't see Lily on the train either.

"James, love, is it really a good idea? I'm out on missions more often than not these days. It'll mostly just be you, them and Shelly all holiday break." Angora Potter spoke to her son as she shuffled out of her long Navy senior Auror robes.

"Exactly mum! If they don't come it'll just be me and Shelly, and conversations with a house elf can only be so interesting. Plus, it's the right thing to do. I know loads of muggleborns at school mum, and I can't live with myself if I know they're sitting at home terrified they're going to have their door blown down." James whined, his eyes boring in to his mothers. She was more likely to say yes to him when he was giving her _the eyes._ They looked so much like his fathers had. Combined with a slight pout, she was putty in her son's hands.

"Fiiiine. We'll send the application off in the morning. You better brush up on your defensive spells though, James. This isn't just like having a mate over for the holidays. These people need protection." James nodded his agreement enthusiastically and plonked himself on the kitchen table, gesturing to a number of DADA books he had previously put there, apparently having the same idea as his mother.

Angora smiled and kissed her son's forehead before retreating up the stairs to join her husband who had ungracefully collapsed in to bed the moment they returned. James opened _Unusual Spells to Combat Dark Forces_ , adjusted his glasses, and got to work.

Lily's eyes stung. She hated crying. It was just so wet and messy and noisy, but right now she couldn't help it. Late during the night before the last day of sixth year, Professor McGonagall pulled Lily out of her dormitory to tearfully tell her that her parents had died in a horrific car accident just hours previously.

McGonagall had hugged her, handed her several handkerchiefs and assured her that they'd set up a direct Floo network between the fireplace in her office and Lily's own house. Lily complied, staggering zombie-like into the fireplace. She couldn't believe it. She was supposed to see them the very next day. Her dad was supposed to pick her up from Kings Cross with his ridiculous moustache and gigantic hugs that made her forget the impending doom that was facing her in the Wizarding world. He would make up some ridiculous excuse as to why Petunia hadn't come; the latest being that Vernon had accidentally sat on her, passing off his fiancée's screams rippling through his giant buttocks as some sort of horrific stomach issue.

Lily giggled at the memory, earning an exasperated look from Petunia on the couch opposite in their living room. Her eyes too were red-rimmed. Lily swallowed her laugh immediately and felt the leaden feeling of dread fill her once more. She was an orphan. The policeman cleared his throat.

"There wasn't any foul play involved, girls. It was the weather. Hard to see when it's raining like this, they lost control and… yeah. You've seen the car. I'll need one of you to come down to the hospital to confirm the, um..." He drifted off. "You have to be over 18 though." The officer glanced at Lily.

"I'll do it then." Petunia stood, her pointy elbows shook at her side. "My um, fiancé will be here any second. He can come?" The officer grunted and they made their way outside. They were gone a solid 6 minutes before Lily registered she was alone. Her lip trembled as she fought back the overwhelming urge to sob. She knew that when she started she would not be able to stop.

She stood up. She walked around. She sat down. Everything felt wrong. She'd just finished in the shower when there was a loud cracking noise outside that made her jump. Towel wrapped in her hair and clad in a pair of old flannelette pyjamas, Lily returned to the living room to find an elderly wizard with a long white beard perched on her couch. She noted on the way past that the clock on the wall read 2:56am.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily gasped, suddenly self-conscious about her appearance.

"Miss Evans. I'm so sorry to hear of your loss." Dumbledore rose and gestured to the couch. He waited for her to sit before continuing. "I'm here to drop off your belongings, Miss Evans. And of course to offer my condolences. It is an unimaginable horror to lose loved ones. But, it is the price we pay for love, is it not?"

Lily looked at him warily. This was such an unusual situation. With a shaky breath she answered, "I suppose."

"I am here also, to discuss your living arrangements. I understand you have enough on your shoulders at this moment Miss Evans, but these are dark times." Lily noted Dumbledore's eyes harden. "I presume now, with what has happened, your residency for the holidays will be quite solitary. Your sister has moved in with her fiancé, has she not?" Lily wasn't even surprised that he knew this. She nodded. "It would not be wise in current times to remain here alone, I'm afraid. Is there a possibility of you staying with a friend? Perhaps Miss Tinker?" Lily's thoughts turned to her best friend Sally. With 5 younger brothers, Sally's residence was already quite crowded. Lily shook her head. "She already has so many people living there. I wouldn't want to be a burden." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I thought you might say that. Which is why I strongly suggest partaking in this new program." He reached inside his emerald green cloak briefly and pulled out a piece of parchment. Her eyes scanned the page.

"The Muggleborn Safehouse Program?"

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I know there is another story with similar idea, but I haven't actually read that one and I've been toying with this idea for a while so I thought I'd have a crack at it. The next chapter will be Lily and James-centric and will be up in a couple of days, so follow if you don't want to miss it!**


	2. A Dodgy Fairytale

"When do you think they'll be here?" James inquired, drumming his fingers against the armchair in the parlour.

"They should arrive within the hour, James. Why don't you take your broom out back? You're driving yourself spare waiting here like this. You'll scare the poor girl with your over-eagerness." Mrs. Potter chastised as she placed another rattling box in the downstairs cupboard. The two Potter's had spent the entire morning cleaning out the largest of the 3 guest rooms for their new resident. It was only 3 days after they had sent of the application that they were approved. James thought it had something to do with his mother's connections in the Ministry. They were promptly informed they were to be getting a 17 year old girl at 1pm by the following Friday, but nothing more was divulged in the letter in case the owl was intercepted and information fell in to the wrong hands.

James wouldn't deny he was a bit disappointed. He was hoping for someone younger, someone he could be a big brother to. His mind suddenly wandered to memories of constant pleas for siblings as a child, and his ability to bring up the topic of little brothers and sisters every opportunity he was given. He would always get the same reply, "James, we already have everything we could ask for in a child in you. Why mess with perfection?" with an affectionate ruffle of his hair. It was at the age of 8 when he tearfully bargained that he'd give up Quidditch for a whole year if he got a little brother or sister when his parents sat him down and told him that they _physically couldn't_ have another child. Subsequently, he had given up hope of a companion in mischief long before his father died. Then he had found three brothers of his own at Hogwarts, and had been more than happy to settle with that. He felt a bit guilty that he would have also preferred someone of his own gender as there was only one girl he would have elected to spend several weeks with, though he was certain she would rather drink an entire gallon of straight bubotuber pus than spend more time than necessary with him.

He knew that because she told him so last month.

With all the excitement and anticipation over the last few days, James' mind had brushed over something his subconscious had noted. He didn't see Lily at all on the last day, not in the common room, the Great Hall or the train. Come to think of it, her friend Tinker had seemed quite sullen at breakfast. James' stomach dropped. What if something had happened? What if she'd developed dragon pox, and was laying green and alone in a hospital bed in St. Mungos? He stood up so suddenly, his mother jumped.

"James, what are you-?"

"I HAVE TO WRITE TO LILY." He shouted and dashed out of the room. His mother noted the sound of his feet sprinting up the stairs and his bedroom door close rather forcefully. Lily Evans was a household name at the Potters, and had been since first year. Angora smiled to herself and remembered the day James had pointed her out at Kings Cross second year.

"That's Lily, mum. She's well smart. I don't think she likes me though."

"Why not?"

"I told her that her hair makes it feel like Halloween all year. She got really cross."

"Did you tell her how much you love Halloween, James?"

"No… that would have been a good idea wouldn't it? I'll tell her on the train."

"Hmm. Tell her she's pretty too." She waved him off with a smile.

The doorbell rung and brought Mrs. Potter out of her daydream. She straightened out her robes, smiled and opened the door. Then her smile got wider. She greeted the guest and invited her inside.

"James?" She called loudly up the stairs. She heard his door open.

"Hmmph?"

"This Lily you're writing to… the one you go to school with?"

"Yes mum, who else?"

"The one with red hair? The _muggleborn?"_ She hinted.

"Yeah? What's that got to do with-"

"I don't think you need to write to her." She pressed on, and James was now coming down the stairs.

"Why not?"

"Because you can just talk to her." Angora stepped aside revealing a very confused Lily behind her. James almost fell down the remaining stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything valuable and necessary tucked in to a neat little suitcase, Lily glanced around her room. She refused to believe it was for the last time, that the war would be over by December and she could just return here for Christmas like usual. Though it would never be the same without her parents. An auror was waiting for her downstairs.

Petunia had been rather conflicted when Lily told her about the Safehouse program, though adamant it would be improper for her to stay with herself and Vernon she was unsure about her sister staying in the house of an unknown wizard family. Lily assured her it was a tough screening program, and that only the best were allowed to participate. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about it all though, as she wouldn't know anything about them until she got there. _Perhaps it will be someone I know from school_ , she wondered, _or someone with a cat. I'd like to have a cat. Tuney's allergic._

She re-joined the gothic looking Auror with long, purple hair in the living room. She asked Lily whether she had everything she needed. Lily nodded, adjusting her wand in her back pocket.

"You shouldn't leave your wand in there you know. If my boss ever saw one of us do that we'd be lectured in to the next war! Name's Nellie by the way. Ever apparated?" Nellie asked, securing the luggage on to her side. Lily repositioned her wand to the inside of her coat.

"No, there was an issue with the assessors this year because of everything going on. We'll be learning as soon as we go back though. "

"Ah, course. I remember now. Well, side along apparition should give you a good taste of it. Or make you never want to do it again- hah! Just grab my arm, here." She did. "And off we go."

There was a tug at her navel and Lily felt as though she had been sucked in to the tube of a hoover. Seconds later, her feet found firm ground again.

Panting, she managed "That. Was. Awful." She could barely control the urge to vomit.

"Ah, you get used to it. Come on, I'll see you to the gate and then you're on your own." Nellie passed Lily her suitcase who was grateful for something to lean on as she wheeled it forward. As the gate came in to view, another wave of nausea hit her that had nothing to do with the apparition experience.

Seeing the look on her face, Nellie reassured her. "They're a lovely bunch, honestly. Woman of the house is a senior Auror, I've worked with her a few times on some dodgy missions. She's saved my skin more times than I can count. She has a son, think he's your age. You probably go to school with him!" She smiled at the nervous redhead who felt the lead weight in her stomach lessen. Nellie waved and disapparated as they passed the gate and what Lily assumed was the barrier for the property's defensive spells.

 _It's okay, I'll know them. We can talk about school and lessons and they'll probably think James Potter is the most arrogant, bigheaded prat to ever live too. Actually, that isn't likely considering the dolt has basically the whole school eating out the palm of his hand. Well, maybe they'll like Potions too, and we'll get along really well._

All hope of that however was dashed when Mrs. Potter opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had never had such a hard time speaking in his life. He was attempting to say "Hiya, Lily. How are you? Did you have a good journey? Glad to see you're not at St. Mungo's. Had me worried, you did. Wonderful to have you. Would you like a cauldron cake?"

But all that came out was, "You…good? But you're…not green… I was-! Writing! And you…cake?!"

"Sorry?" Lily was very amused. Rarely had there been a time when James Potter was this flustered. She hoped that keeping her responses short would hide how truly flustered she was, too.

"Perhaps you should show Lily to her room, James." Angora poked James in the side as she walked past. "I'll see if I can help Shelly with lunch." She sauntered out of the room, leaving the two 17 year olds frozen in to place. James nervously scratched his head.

"Soo…" He started.

"Soo…" Lily mirrored.

"Nice to see you, Evans." James straightened. The familiar use of her surname had a grounding effect. He was determined to regain some manly pride after that display.

"Wish I could say the same, Potter." Lily crossed her arms over her chest. Annoyance had now replaced the shock in her system. "This is definitely not what I expected."

"Aw come on. Isn't this the stuff of fairytales? A beautiful, fair maiden is rescued from the grasp of evil by the handsome and muscular Wizard, who offers her shelter from harm in his grand palace."

"Well… you have the palace thing spot on." Lily looked around in awe. It was the biggest house she'd ever been in. "But a handsome and muscular wizard? Well, where is he then?" She made a show of looking everywhere but James. "Gone out for a bite to eat, perhaps?"

James' eyes narrowed at her, but the annoyance was short lived as he realised that Lily had basically said she liked his house.

"You should list that as your full-time job on applications, Evans."

"What?"

"Bruising my ego." He huffed and picked up her suitcase. "Come on, firey one." He motioned for her to follow him up the stairs.


	3. The First Night

**A/N: Hello chums! I seem to be getting emails for followers and favourites… but no reviews? Reviews motivate me to write! And seeing as though I've updated TWICE in one day… I think I deserve to see a few of your beautiful faces in my review box. Enjoy!**

Lily's eyes feasted upon every inch of the house. It was _grand._ The air felt warm despite its size, and there seemed to be fireplaces in every room. It was summer, so they weren't lit, but she could imagine how cosy it would be in the warmer months. The first floor hallway was a sunny yellow, real flowers appeared to be charmed to grow like the floor of a lush meadow across the ceiling. She noticed as she made her way across the landing several lilies bloomed above her.

"Ha, clever." She noted, looking skyward. James' gazed followed. He grinned.

"It's cool, isn't it? It's usually sunflowers with me. Or when mum walks through there's white roses everywhere." He turned left and gestured for Lily to walk in. "Your room."

It was certainly bigger than her one at home, that's for sure. There was a four poster double bed that reminded her of Hogwarts. The sheets were scarlet and yellow. James noticed her gaze.

"Mum was going to put the blue ones on," He strode in to the room and plopped her suitcase on the bed. "But I thought if we were going to get someone from another house, they should at least know their place. Get it? _Under Gryffindor._ Like, on the ladder! Hah!" He chuckled and turned back to her. Lily's eyes were watery.

"Shit Evans, are you crying? Did I say something stupid again?" He looked around frantically for tissues or a towel or _something._ She shook her head and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Ugh, sorry. It's just… a lot to take in. Rollercoaster few weeks is all." She replied and sat on the bed, lightly stroking the sheets. "They're great." She smiled and genuinely meant it. James was still cautious.

"You sure? I can… I dunno, get my mum or something? I'm no good at this stuff."

"Honestly, I'm fine." There was a pause. Lily attempted some conversation. "So… where's your room?" James smirked.

"Why do you want to know, Evans? Planning a late night visit?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

 _Ah, there's the Potter I've come to despise so much._ Lily hurled a cushion at him. He caught it with ease. _Stupid Quidditch player and his stupid reflexes._

" _No,_ I was just curious."

"Well, you know what they say about curiosity."

"It killed the cat?"

" _What?!"_

"You know, curiosity killed the cat?"

"That's barbaric."

"Oh, it must be a muggle saying then. What does curiosity do in the magical world then, Potter?"

"It _flusters_ the _bogtromp."_ James stated matter-of-factly.

"What in the name of Merlin is a bogtromp?"

"I'd imagine it to be a very curious being." He replied, and Lily was about to throw another cushion at him when there was a call from downstairs.

"James! Lily! Lunch is ready!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch was eventful. Lily was introduced to Shelly, the overly enthusiastic house elf who insisted Lily try at least 11 different meals to decipher which was her favourite for the duration of her stay. She was only too happy to accommodate the fact that Lily was a vegetarian.

"Shelly, I simply cannot decide between the eggplant pie and the turnip medley." Lily patted her bloated stomach and couldn't imagine she'd ever be hungry again.

"Miss Lily, I will make both for you! Both of Miss Lily's most favourite dinners!" Shelly quipped, gathering the plates and getting so excited that Lily feared she'd topple over.

"Oh, no Shelly. Don't make too much fuss, the eggplant pie will do." Lily assured and saw the two Potters grinning at her from the other side of the table. Shelly nodded and left the room with the promise of something special for dessert tonight to celebrate the _pretty new houseguest in Potter manor!_

"So Lily… James has told me loads about you." Mrs. Potter started. Lily swallowed hard and hoped he had glossed over the countless arguments they'd shared over the years.

" _Mum…"_ James groaned, giving her a sidelong glance that clearly said _don't you dare._ Mrs. Potter only smiled slyly. Lily noted she had the same nose as James, and her hair laced with grey would have once been the shiny raven colour of his.

"Oh _Jamesie_ , lighten up. It was nothing bad!" Lily saw James blush as she nearly choked on her tea at 'Jamesie'. "He tells me you're brilliant in class. Always earning Gryffindor house points."

It was Lily's turn to blush.

"And you're a prefect?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good. I hope you're keeping my James in line."

"I do try, Mrs. Potter."

"It's Angora, love." Mrs. Potter smiled and checked her watch. "Sorry I can't be here the whole day whilst you're getting settled, but in times like this there aren't enough Aurors to spare." She got to her feet and kissed the top of James' head. "I'll be home around midnight. Have fun you two."

A few seconds later there was a loud crack from outside.

"Aw _Jamesie,_ you get awfully embarrassed when that big gang of mate of yours aren't around." Lily teased.

"She honestly hasn't called me that since I was about 6." He ran a hand through his hair. "And what do you have against my mates?"

"Nothing! Remus is a good mate of mine as you know. Peter is a real sweetheart. And Sirius…"

"Yes?"

"He's… boisterous."

"HA!" James' laugh echoed in the large dining room.

"He is!"

"Oh I know, that's just a very Lily way of putting it." He looked at her, eyes hazel and bright. She poked her tongue at him and got up. With a wave of her wand, the dining table was spotless again.

"Nice wandwork. You'd make a brilliant housewife one day, Evans."

"They'd have to tame me first." Lily called out as she made her way up stairs to sort out her belongings.

"That would be a crime." James murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night after a late dinner, James did a tour of the rest of the floor with the flowering ceiling. The bathroom was adjacent to Lily's bedroom. He showed her how the sink worked if you tapped your wand on to the faucet. At the end of the corridor, James pointed out with a wink, was his bedroom. She assured him she would not go within 10 metres of the door. The other two rooms were a study and a guest bedroom.

"Well that's this floor done. I'll show you upstairs tomorrow. And the garden I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned.

"Sounds good." Lily yawned too. "I s'pose I'll go to bed."

"'Kay. I'll wait up for mum." He glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:47pm. "Night Ev- uh…Lily." He eyed her warily.

"Uh, night." She smiled awkwardly and shuffled past him and in to the bathroom.

 _This is so weird. He just called me Lily._ Her thoughts raced through her mind as she jumped in the shower. _Why the hell did he call me Lily? Well, it is my name. But not to Potter. It's always been Evans. Hmm. Maybe he's not sure. He seems as confused as I am about this entire situation. I need to make sure he knows nothing has changed. Then he'll stop acting weird. Yeah, that'll be the mission for tomorrow. Sort James out.  
I mean Potter.  
Merlin, it's CONTAGIOUS! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAH!"

There was a scream and James jumped out of the armchair he was in, nearly toppling over the coffee table. He registered a few things in his drowsy mind simultaneously. One, he had fallen asleep waiting up for his mum to get home, and she hadn't yet. Two, someone had just screamed. Three, that was in fact the scream of Lily Evans. He brandished his wand and sprinted up the stairs.

 _Oh shit shit shit. They've got her. The death eaters have got her. They've gotten through the wards and they're killing her right now. Fuck, I should have stood guard outside her door. Oh Merlin, not Lily! Not my-_

BANG!

James had knocked the door open and stood ready to shoot every horrific spell he knew at the intruder. However, the sight that greeted him was not expected in the slightest. There was Lily, perched in a tank top and pyjama shorts on top of the chest of drawers, pointing her wand menacingly at the bed opposite.

"Lily? What are you-?"

"There. Is. Something. Under. The. Bed."

"What?"

" _Thereissomethingunderthebed."_ She repeated in a rushed whisper.

"Um, aren't you a bit old to be scared of monsters under the-"

" _Listen."_ She urged. He quietened immediately. There was a definite rattling coming from beneath her bed. James gulped. They exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"Oh."

"Have a look then."

" _What?!"_

"You barged in here like you were ready to take down a herd of hippogriffs and you're telling me you won't check under the bed? Godric Gryffindor would turn in his grave."

"You won't either!"

"Ugh, _fine."_ Lily slipped off the drawers and whispered _Lumos,_ approaching the bed. Then, becoming worried that Lily may have her face bitten off by whatever is lurking under there, James joined. With a deep intake of breath, they crouched down and pointed their wands.

A trunk.

It was a trunk.

"Ohhh."

"Oh?"

"It's a boggart." James explained, pulling out the dusty, rattling object.

"How can you be sure?"

"We get a lot of them here because it's such an old place. Must have missed this one." He positioned the trunk near the wall and stood in front of it. "Remember how to destroy a boggart?"

" _Riddikulus._ " Lily nodded and readied her wand. James flicked his wand and the trunk opened.

It could not decide at first, which form to take. It switched between a number of things, becoming an unidentifiable blur in mid-air. But when it settled on a form to take, there was no mistaking whose fear it was.

Lily heard James take a sharp breath. There, lying bloodied and pale on the floor, was Mrs. Potter. He became as white as a sheet. She could practically see the misery spiralling in his mind, the gut-wrenching devastation that she had been on the receiving end of 2 weeks prior.

"Ri-riddikulus." He tried, but the form merely quivered. He just stared, the grip on his wand faltering. " _Not you too."_ He whispered, so quietly Lily barely caught it. She moved forward, and the form began to change. Suddenly the room was full of spiralling wind. The curtains swung on the hangings. It was a hurricane. Her fear.

"RIDIKKULUS!" She bellowed, and the boggart simpered in to a measly breeze before another wave of her wand made it disappear in a puff of smoke. She let out a long breath. James still appeared to be frozen.

"James?" She looked at him. His eyes were glassy and unseeing. "James?" She touched his arm lightly. This seemed to jolt him back to life. His hands flew up to his now windswept hair.

"Oh yeah, um, good work there Evans." He sniffed. "Really great. No wonder you're top in Defence. I'm uh, gonna let you get back to bed then." He glanced at the clock and started to make his way out of the room. It was a little after 3.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your mum back yet?" This question turned him stony again.

"Oh, er…no." He managed.

"Did you want me to wait up with you?" She offered. She could see him arguing with himself in his head as he considered this.

"Er, yeah. If you don't mind. That'd be good. Only if you want." He still looked a bit pale.

"I'll have you a game of chess then. They say its best played in the early hours of the morning after a boggart experience." She pulled him through the door and across the landing.

"Who said that?"

"I did. Just then." She grinned, and he managed one too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mrs. Potter returned an hour later with endless apologies about being caught up in a mission, Lily decided that it was definitely okay that she called him James. Three times. She supposed they were sort of maybe friends now considering she lived with him and that is what friends do, isn't it? Plus, he was quite traumatised. It would not have been very kind of her to go all 'Potter' on him during that. That's what she told herself, anyway. She would write to Sally later that day and see what she thought.

But for now, she must sleep.


End file.
